Ho Ho Homo Christmas Party
by Belle Hiver
Summary: Just your average NGR Christmas party, complete with one or two stage shows. Rated for one or two naughty words, and Shuichi's slutty slutty behavior. (No actual explicit sex. Sorry)


**Ho Ho Homo Christmas Party   
by Mel**

**Notes:** Any and all songs performed by our yummy boys and girls are not written by me, nor do I have expressed permission to use them. whoopsie. If any of the characters seem a tad OOC, its probably because 1.) you didn't read the manga, or 2.) I'm being silly and using the style of someone who RP's that character to make them giggly. ... or C.) I just suck.

---

It was that time of year again, and NGR was lit up like a Christmas tree, literally. What had to be a hundred-foot gorgeous pine tree was taking up nearly the entire front walk of the large building, lit up and blinking all over. Large colored ball ornaments hung from the branches, sparkling against the lights. It was snowing, but the warmth from the lights left little of it on the branches of the tree, leaving it only very lightly dusted, but it was enough to make it all the prettier.

"Yuki, LOOK! Ooohh," Shuichi marveled, eyes large with a look often only found on small children this time of year. Eiri stared at his lover a moment, taking in his expression before following the smaller man's gaze up to the tree that he'd been able to see almost the moment they'd left the apartment. How was it that only just _now_ Shuichi had stopped to admire the monstrous thing?

"Seguchi must be compensating for something," he replied dryly, smirking to himself in his head. Shuichi ignored the comment and smiled like a kitten that just discovered yarn, letting out a tiny excited squeal before taking off in almost a full run toward the front doors. Eiri stared up at the large tree for a few moments longer before following, burrying his chin into the dull red and grey scarf wrapped around him.

_Idealistic brat._

Inside, a small stage had been erected along the only wall that wasn't just a large pane of tinted glass, and a small group of people were gathered near it, mingling while some unknown band sang generic Christmas carols. They were okay, but it was obvious they wouldn't be getting very far in the music world. One hit wonders, at best.

Most of the crowd neither of them knew, a lot of peon employees of the company with a sprinkling of rock gods and divas, and the close family and friends of those gods and divas. Seguchi Tohma sat in a large faux-gold ornamental chair near the stage, dressed like the queerest, most anorexic Santa Claus ever imaginable. If you didn't look close enough, you'd swear he was actually trying to look like MRS. Claus. Not one to miss a beat, gay Santa looked across the entire hall, straight into Eiri's eyes, and smiled brighter than the tree outside. He excused himself and stood, walking purposely through the crowd to greet the couple - well, he could pleasantly drop a 'hello' to Shuichi.

"Eiri-kun! I'm so glad you made it. It isn't too cold out, is it?" he asked as soon as he was within hearing range.

"Mnn."

"Wonderful. Hello, Shindou. You, take their coats, and DON'T lose them," he barked at the nearest uniformed staffperson, who visibly tensed and nodded, doing as he was told as soon as Eiri and Shuichi had relenquished their coats and scarves, and Shuichi's snow cap that had cute kitty ears sewn onto the top sides, and a small little anime angry vein on the brim.

Tohma led them into the mass of party-go-ers, chatting gleefully with Eiri while Shuichi followed, eyes narrowed at his boss. He was not amused, but there wasn't a whole lot he could do about it.

"NII-CHAN!" a high-pitched female voice squealed from Shuichi's right side. He turned in surprise, coming to a short halt as Tohma and Eiri trudged on without him. Maiko trotted up to his side and smiled brightly, Hiro following just behind her.

"Imouto-chan?" he asked, shocked. "What are YOU doing here?"

Maiko's bright face fell, replaced by a glare and small sneer. "What's that suppose to mean! Hiro invited me, cause he's NICE, unlike a certain brother of mine who didn't even THINK of me!" she raged, though he didn't even pay attention to her little fit. He looked down at her dress and blinked.

"You look nice, Maiko-chan," he interupted her, amazed that his baby sister could wear a dress that clung to curves he didn't know she'd HAD, and a neckline that gave the bearest of glances to her cleavage. It was also sleeveless, but he tried to ignore the protective big brother instincts yelling at him that she looked naked and to cover her with a tablecloth. She'd also done her hair up, gathering it up and curling it in meticulous ringlets that bounced when she moved her head just so.

She beamed and held her arms out, spinning half-around and then back so that he could see the whole of the dress. "You think so? Hiro bought it for me! He said I needed something grown up to wear to the party. Isn't he the SWEETEST, Nii-chan?" she asked, bringing her arms to her front and clasping her hands together over her chest in a mini-swoon.

"Hiro did?" Shuichi questioned, turning an eye to his best friend. Hiro only chuckled nervously and scritched the side of his face with a finger.

"A-anou... well, you see, Ayaka-chan couldn't make it to Tokyo... and I found Maiko-chan downtown a few days ago... and just figured she'd like to come with us to the party," he explained awkwardly. Shuichi took note of Hiro's strange behavior and narrowed his eyes, letting the restrained protective big brother show through. Hiro leaned back and held his hands up defensively, understanding the look perfectly. Appeased for now, Shuichi half-nodded and turned back to Maiko, who took the opportunity to hit him over the head.

"Hey! Imouto-chan! What the hell?" he yelled, one eye shut and rubbing his offended cranium.

"I don't need to explain myself!" she shot back, crossing her arms over her chest. Hiro chuckled, amused by the rivalry. He felt like they were in high school again, and enjoyed the feeling.

From the stage, a high-pitched squeal from the microphone caught the entire room's attention. Noriko grinned and brought the mic' back up from near the speaker, holding it up to speak. She was wearing a tight red velvet mini-top lined with fur, and a matching skirt that didn't come anywhere near her knees. Around her waist, a velvet sash was tied and hung loosely, trailing down the side of her leg. Attached to the front of the sash, just above her crotch, was a small twig of what was undeniably... mistletoe.

Eiri magically appeared behind Shuichi without a word, staring up at the stage with the rest of the crowd. Shu looked up and smiled, then returned his attention to the stage as well.

"Merry Christmas, everyone! Didn't Tohma go nuts with the decorations this year? He's such an attention whore," she teased, sending him a playful wink in his large elaborate 'Santa's chair', to which he laughed. "So in the spirit of being a whore, I've prepared a little treat!" she announced, turning to the band and giving them a commanding nod and wink. The music started up and Noriko brought the mic' back to her lips, staring straight at Tohma with her best bedroom eyes.

_"Santa Baby,  
Just slip a sable under the tree, for me.  
Been an awful good girl,  
Santa Baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight..."_

She swivelled her hips to the rhythm, making the sash sway against her leg and the little clip of mistletoe move against her skirt. A small round of excited squeals and laughter roused from the audience as she started the song, but quickly died down to the occaisional whistle and cat-call. She turned her attention to the party go-er's and gave a little jiggle before starting the second verse up.

_"Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you, Dear  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Think of all the fun I've missed_  
_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be just as good  
If you'd check off my Christmas list,"_ she sang, feigning a cute, sexy pout to start with and finishing the verse with a seductive stare and an almost unnoticeable lick to her top lip. She rolled her shoulders foreward and simply exuded sex.

_"Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's  
Not a lot I've been an angel all year  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed  
To a platinum mine  
Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me too,"_ she let loose as the tempo sped up for that short while and twirled, facing Tohma again to level him with her sexy bedroom eyes again and a small giggle.

_"Santa baby, fill my stocking with a duplex, and checks  
Sign your 'X' on the line  
Santa baby, now hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring,"_ she held her hand out, toward him and showed off her wedding ring, twiddling her fingers at him, then fisted her hand and shook her index finger at him in a 'no no' gesture. _  
"I don't mean on the phone   
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight.  
Hurry down the chimney tonight..."_ she finished, blowing him a kiss, then turned to the audience and blew them one as well.

"Thank you!" she shouted out to the crowd as she was applauded.

"Leave your door unlocked, I'm not ruining my suit!" Tohma called out to her when the applause died down, which only brought on a louder round of laughter, Noriko joining them.

"Someone's gotten into the spiked eggnog early, I see. Love you too, sweetie," she told him, blew him another kiss and gave the mic' back to the band. The traditional carols started back up immediately as Noriko left the stage, and was then glomped by an over-excited Ryuichi.

"You were SO COOL, Noriko-chan!!" he squealed, hugging her tight around her shoulders as she laughed and hugged him back. Praise like this from Ryuichi wasn't so much rare as it was simply accepted and cherished.

"Not as cool as Sakuma-san on a bad day, of course, but still very sexy," a voice came from behind Ryuichi. Tatsuha flashed Noriko a smile, and stepped up closer behind Ryu. He'd been following the vocalist like a lost puppy all night, though it didn't seem to bother the older man a bit. Ryuichi smiled back at Tatsuha and let Noriko free from her bear-hug.

"Tatsuha-kun thinks Noriko-chan was sexy too! She's sexy all the time, but this time she was REALLY sexy! Even Tohma thought so!" he giggled, the concept of Tohma finding any woman attractive - even the super-hot-Noriko - was funny to him. Tatsuha laughed with him, though he didn't sound as if he knew why he was laughing along. Noriko smirked at the two and untied the mistletoe from her sash, then pulled Ryuichi close and tied it to his headband. She turned Ryu around and gave him a little shove in Tatsuha's direction, causing the ever-composed monk to reach for his nose to make sure he wasn't bleeding. Ryuichi looked up, crossing his eyes to see the small branch attached to his forehead, then shot a backwards glance at Noriko, puzzled at her actions. He turned his gaze back to Tatsuha in time to catch him reverting back from a short fanboy moment.

"Merry Christmas, Tatsuha-chan," Noriko told him, sending him a wink before disappearing into the crowd, in search of her husband and daughter. The black-haired boy nearly melted, but somehow kept his cool long enough to take a step closer to his personal God and Idol.

"It IS a tradition, Sakuma-san..." he told the singer, leering at him like a drunken fool. Ryuichi just cocked his head cutely and looked up at the strand hanging almost in his eyes again.

"Tradition, na no da?"

"Ah, Tatsuha-san! Have you seen your brother?" Tohma asked, stepping in and between the two. The blonde glanced at Ryuichi and smiled evenly. "Hello Ryu-chan. Are you having a good time?" he asked, leaning forward and laying a small kiss on his lips, making him blush and giggle happily.

"I am! Ne, Tatsuha-kun was telling me about traditions!"

"That's very nice of him. Oh! There he is!" Tohma perked, leaving the two alone again as he weaved through the crowd to find Eiri once more. Tatsuha could have cried. His kiss... it was STOLEN from him! Ryuichi just giggled and took the mistletoe off his headband, because it was starting to bug him the way it laid against his face.

"Tohma-kun is funny, na no da. What was Tatsuha-kun going to say about traditions?" he asked, looking down at the little branch before holding it up above Tatsuha's head and leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek. He giggled again, his eyes lighting up playfully as he dropped the mistletoe onto Tatsuha's head and walked off into the crowd someplace. Tatsuha's eyes were large as dinner plates, and all thoughts were sufficiently erased from his head. So stunned that he didn't even think to follow wherever it was that Ryuichi had just skipped off to. And yes, he was definately skipping.

"Sa... Sakuma-san just... I'm NEVER going to wash my face again!!" he screamed, composure lost immediately as his mind reeled. SAKUMA RYUICHI had KISSED _HIM_... oh, the dreams he would have tonight. He would _never_ forget this day for the rest of his life. Mika made her way up behind her youngest brother and smacked him across the top of the head, her arms crossed over her chest. She was dressed in a simple deep crimson red dress that flowed out from her hips and hugged her tummy and chest.

"Be a little quieter while you're being an idiot," she told him, a scolding gaze leveled directly into the back of Tatsuha's head. He rubbed the spot she'd assaulted with a quiet 'itai..,' but got over it quickly and ignored her, the kiss coming straight back to the forefront of his mind.

"Ooooh, my Ryuichi-honey...!" he squealed - _quietly_ - as he clasped his hands under his chin and swooned over the man of his dreams showing him the smallest ounce of affection. Mika groaned and shook her head, all but giving up on him right then and there.

In a small curtained-off backstage area, Sakano was having the fit of the year. He paced, he pulled his hair (nearly) out, he worried and muttered things no one could be sure were spoken in japanese, and was about as spastic as any man could be. Unfortunately, his behavior was having no effect on those around him. Hiro plucked a few notes on his guitar while it was unplugged, going over notes in his head and lounging. Suguru was simply leaning against the wall furthest from Sakano and glaring boredly into space.

"WHERE IS SHINDOU-KUN?!" Sakano suddenly screamed, whirling around to face the other two members of Bad Luck. Both boys shrugged a shoulder, mostly ignoring their producer's outbursts. K stepped behind the curtain, a terrorized Shuichi just a step ahead of his large semi-automatic.

"Hiro! Save me!" Shuichi squealed, running behind his best friend to hide. "I was just on my way, and then K-san tried to kill me!"

"K-san tries to kill you every week, Shuichi."

"I try to MOTIVATE him, Hiro-kun! Mo-ti-vate," K corrected, stressing the word in English, as if it would make them understand better.

"You're supposed to be on-stage in TWO MINUTES!" Sakano yelled at him, hands still pulling at his pretty black hair, making it stick up at awkward angles between his fingers. "You still remember the song, don't you? Tell me you remember the song!" he squeaked, another worry piling on.

"Hai!" Shuichi chirped, confident in his music if not anything else. It didn't matter, though, because Sakano fainted dead on the floor not two seconds later. The four of them stopped to watch him fall, but after a few seconds of staring at his lifeless form, they moved on and started to really prepare to go on stage. Preparation included high fives and last-minute 'you ready?'s to each other before running out onto the stage.

"Merry Christmas!" Shuichi shouted into the mic', looking like he was already having the time of his life, which he most undoubtedly was. After the cheers had died down enough, the band launched into a techno-remix of 'Feliz Navidad', which Shuichi sang along to surprisingly well. From the small bar area in the back, Eiri watched with mild shock, immediately covered by the most bland expression he wore.

"That kid surprises me all the time," Mika mused from beside him, her own drink in hand as she watched the show with interest. Eiri glanced sideways at her, then returned his attention to his drink before his gaze returned to the stage.

"I find it surprising that he can't speak one full sentance in English, yet here he is, singing perfect Spanish," Eiri retorted, feeling rather witty, if he did say so himself. Mika chuckled lowly, taking a sip of her own drink as she listened. Her brother was so _cute_ when he tried to cover his admiration for Shuichi with put-downs. She would be the last person to say that out-loud, of course, but thinking it gave her little warm fuzzies.

They watched the rest of Bad Luck's song in silence, except for the soft tapping of rhythm against the bar to the tune of Feliz Navidad, from Eiri's index finger. They closed the song with an abrupt, loud finish as the audience cheered for them and clapped. Eiri turned back around toward his sister, not having anything to say to her, but feeling it was appropriate since the song had closed. The band would leave the stage, Shuichi would come barrelling out through the crowd to become a temporary attachment to his back or side... or front, and Eiri would tell him how much he sucked. But someone decided to fuck with his system as he heard the crowd around the front of the stage cheering louder all of a sudden.

Eiri glanced behind his shoulder to see Ryuichi taking the stage alongside Shuichi, grinning like he'd just heard the funniest knock-knock joke and wasn't going to share it. In his hand was a very fat candycane, which he was licking and sucking on rather provactively. The cheering grew impossibly louder, dying down only when he took the saliva-slicked stick away from his mouth, which was now a sticky bright christmas red mess. Eiri turned back around to watch - _not_ because he was intrigued, but because... Ryuichi lifted the candy up in offering to Shuichi, and although they weren't his favorite, Eiri had the urge to go out and buy him crate-loads of the damn things as he watched his lover lick up the side of the treat with an expression he knew very well. Shuichi cracked one eye half-open and stared directly into his eyes as his tongue snaked out again and flicked against the tip of the candycane.

That was just _cruel_.

Suguru and Hiro started playing again, though it sounded nothing like a song Bad Luck would have written. In fact, it was... well, bad. Not too long after Eiri had thought it, though, Suguru picked up and found a much better-sounding arrangement. Ryuichi smirked and took the candycane back, leading him back toward the microphone stand as the intro to the song slowly came upon their cue to sing. Shuichi smiled and took the mic' from its stand, one eye on Ryu and his candycane.

_"You'll probably get sweaters, underwear and socks  
But what you'd really like for Christmas is a nice hard cock  
You deserve a cute boy  
Who's horny and queer  
To make the most out of christmas cheer_

_I wanna be your christmas present  
I wanna be your christmas queer  
I wanna be your christmas present  
Have a homo christmas this year,"_ he sang, having to reach above the audience as they screamed and whistled. Eiri nearly dropped his glass, staring up at the stage in disbelief. Did they WRITE this? He was going to lock that damned brat out of the bedroom till February. Ryuichi took hold of a second mic' that a stage-hand held out for him while Shuichi finished out the chorus.

_"Don't be miserable - like Morrisey  
Let me do you underneath the christmas tree  
We'll push the packages out of the way  
And after you've unwrapped me,  
Naked on the floor, we'll play,"_ he joined in, dancing up close to Shuichi and letting him lick the candycane again like it belonged to a certain blonde author's body. He leaned back close to the microphone, his eyes never leaving the treat Ryuichi held out to him as he sang the chrous again.

_"I wanna be your christmas present  
I wanna be your christmas queer  
I wanna be your christmas present  
Have a homo christmas this year."_

_"Your family,  
Won't give you encouragement,"_ Ryuichi picked up, pulling the cane just out of Shuichi's reach.

_"But let me give you,  
Sexual nourishment,"_ Shuichi sang in reply, looking wanton and slutty as Ryu denied him the candy, wanting it back badly.

_"Licking nipples..."_

_"Licking nuts..."_

_"Putting candy canes,"_ Ryu held the candy closer, tempting the smaller boy.

_"Up each others' butts,"_ Shuichi finished, reaching with his neck and tongue and standing on his tip-toes to get to the peppermint goodness.

_"I wanna be your christmas present  
I wanna be your christmas queer  
I wanna be your christmas present  
Have a homo christmas..."_ Ryuichi sang as Shuichi tongued the candycane he was holding over him.

_"I wanna be your christmas present."_

_"I wanna be your christmas queer."_

_"I wanna be your christmas present,  
Have a homo christmas this year..!"_ they finished together, both forgetting the microphones as Ryuichi brought the candycane down close enough for them both to lap at while the crowd cheered over the last few seconds of music. They both giggled and faced the audience, waving in unison as they ran off in the direction of the backstage curtain.

Waiting for him backstage, Shuichi found Eiri holding their coats and his winter cap in his arms and a promise in his eyes. He smiled and laughed, running to him and throwing both arms around his neck quickly. He took his coat and hat, then dragged the taller man toward the front doors for their own holiday celebrations.

Ryuichi watched them go, giggling for a moment, the knowledge of what they were going to do when they got home leaving a naughty, playful smirk on his lips. He turned to K and sucked on his large phallic candycane some more. "K, did you see where Tatsuha-kun is?" he asked curiously. He had to have seen their song... Tatsuha was his biggest biggest fan!

"Hmm. I think I saw him walking toward the bathrooms..." K replied, a knowing smirk spreading across his face. Ryuichi looked toward the restrooms and smiled, walking toward them without another word. K laughed and returned with Sakano and the remaining members of Bad Luck to the party, fully intending to find a little holiday cheer of his own.

The End!


End file.
